


Lip Sync

by samwhambam



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/pseuds/samwhambam
Summary: A series of one shots! I'm taking some of the fandoms least favorite Coliver quotes and using them in new contexts. Some are going to be short, some are going to be hella long (because I struggle to write things under 1,000 words most of the time). Some might be a little sexy and others might be fluffy. I'm just taking it one shot at a time. (hehe)





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, a short one. I surprise myself sometimes.

“Just take off your clothes now, so we don’t have to worry about wasting time when I get home,” Connor put his car in drive and pulled up once the car in front of him moved. “Now, hush. I’m about to order.”

Save for the correction Oliver called out for his order, the only proof that Oliver hadn’t hung up yet was the “connected call” across the top of Connor’s center consul. Even after Connor rolled up his window, Oliver waited a beat for confirmation before he let out a whine. 

“Connor,” There was a sigh. “I’m not taking my clothes off to await sex from you.”

“Why not? It’ll save time. We got the new toys and it would be a shame not to use it and we don’t need to fumble with clothing if sex is the end game.”

“Wait, how do you know they came? I didn’t text you saying it was here.”

Connor pulled forward again. There were only two cars ahead of him, separating him from what, he was hoping, was without a doubt the hottest sex he was ever going to have. The day had been filled with risqué texts, which, Oliver initiated. And he was ready.

“I was really excited about it, so I logged onto the website using your log in and got notifications sent to my phone from the shipping company so I could know where it was and when it was going to get here.”

Another beat of silence and Connor had to check the center consul again because he wouldn’t be surprised if Oliver actually hung up for that comment. 

“You are without a doubt, the horniest person I know.”

Connor chuckled. Although the comment was supposed to be snarky, he couldn’t help but hear the fondness in Oliver’s voice.

“You love it.”

And there was the click of Oliver hanging up.


End file.
